Basically, yours
by RajMeeNa
Summary: Tights Briefs, sister of Bulma, convinces Piccolo to pretend as her boyfriend. Will Piccolo agree to her deal and attend a wedding? Find out! (I suck at summaries but the story is great! I promise!)
1. Chapter 1

Basically, yours.

I'm back in Japan, finally. After a decade of staying in New york, I'm back in my home town and family. I love Japan so much, especially the food. Oh sushi and sake is heaven! The cool wind breeze and fresh air welcomes me back, and of course my loving family. I am Tights Briefs by the way, one of the briefs heiress, Bulma's sister who is blonde like our mama. Our parents are in a vacation, cruise vacation around the carribean and since Bulma will be left alone to check on our company, I quit my work in New york and decided to stay in my hometown for good. There's nothing like home right? I am staying here for a month now and I bonded with Bulma's family, Chi-chi's and even Krillin's. I'm kinda jealous that my sister and my friends have their own family, loving partners and stubborn yet cute sons and daughters. I am still single. And I hate to admit it, but even Gohan, who is one of my god children have settled down and is already a father, and me? I'm still single, and will always be single. I'm not ugly, no, I am beautiful and blonde, hello? It's just that I'm a jerk magnet so I decided not to date anymore until I'm sure that man will be the man I will spend my entire life with. So far, every thing is good in Japan, with the whole gang with me, its never boring.

I am happy that I chose to go back, until now, the woman I hate the most with her friend that I hate most as well, is walking towards me, with their plastic smiles and faces. I am with Bulma, Chi-chi, Videl and Android 18 and having tea at the Goku's residences when Chai and her friends saw us. Chai is my mortal frenemy, or enemy. way back in grade school to college. We are always competing, may it be academic or not, even when it comes to love. My crush is her crush and that "crush" will have a crush on her. leaving me with crushed heart. But I've moved on, though I still hate her.

"Hi, Tights! Welcome back to Japan. It's been, what, 10 long years? Wow, I thought you're not coming back. Your blonde hair, you cut it short?" Chai said with her annoying fake smile.

"Ah yes long time no see, Chai. How are you?" I answered, pretending to be interested.

"I'm good, remember Hiroshi? Our crush in College, we're getting married next week! Can you imagine?" she said, her eyes twinkling, I tried my best not to roll my eyes. I can feel that Bulma is trying to hide her laugh, she knows how I hate this woman.

"Oh yes, wow! Congrats!"

"I know right?! Congratulations to me! You? Settling down soon?" she asked and then I felt nervous. I don't want her to think that she won again this time, I need to pretend. Before I can answer, one of her friends is pointing at my back, she's pointing at the namekian, Piccolo.

"Oh my god! You knew him? My friend here, Yesha likes that green man a lot. He's such a gentleman, you know. Maybe you can introduce Yesha to him, Tights? Then we'll invite him to the wedding." she said then I got an idea.

"Oh, you mean that green man over there?" Piccolo is playing with the kids.

"Yes, introduce me to your friend, Tights." Yesha said, her eyes full of excitement.

"Um, that green man is my..boyfriend." I heard Chi-chi and Bulma gasped but I ignored them. I saw the disappointment on Yesha's eyes, Bingo! If I cannot take a revenge on their leader, I'll do it on her slaves.

"Aw, that's a bummer, you're lucky Tights." Yesha said forcing a smile.

"I know right! Piccolo is such a good man, we're planning to settle down soon actually." this time its Videl and Android 18 turn to gasped on my statements.

"I'm jealous!" she said and I just shrugged.

"If that's the case, bring him to my wedding, Tights. I'll send an invitation this saturday. I don't accept no. Ciao, we're going now. Say hello to Piccolo for us." Chai walked away, Yesha and Sarah following their leader.

Oh no! When the three bitches are gone. I looked at my friends and sister and they are all looking at me, surprised present on their faces then they all laughed.

"Now, how do you convince Piccolo to attend a wedding?" Chi-chi asked, still laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"And you're settling down soon? Why did you say that sis? Piccolo might panic." Bulma added.

"I know! I just want to annoy them, looks like they annoyed me back. Fuck, what am I going to say to Piccolo now? Hello, pretend to be my boyfriend for a day and let's attend a wedding? kill me now, Bulma"

I sighed and turned my eyes to look at Piccolo, aka my instant boyfriend, he is handsome actually, his skin color and antennae and muscular body makes him hot and his height too. He can be my boyfriend, there's nothing wrong with that, however the main question is...will he want to pretend I'm his lover too? He might be asexual for Kami's sake. What am I gonna do now?

"What do I do now, girls?"

"Well, you have to do your best. You can do it" My sister said, giving me her assurance.

"Just talk to him about this, he'll understand." Chi-chi added. "You can do it, Tights. We got your back."


	2. Chapter 2

Basically, yours.

It's already 8:00PM, and I'm still thinking on how can I convince Piccolo to act as my pretend boyfriend. I tried to tell him earlier while we're still in Goku's house, but he is kinda busy with training that I decided not to bother him anymore. I told the girls to stay quiet for a while and wait for me to say it to him personally.

I was about to close my eyes when I heard my phone rings, oh a message. I opened it to see a text from Chai? How on earth did she got my number?

Chai: Hello, Blondy, Hiroshi wanted to meet your boyfriend. We'll visit capsule corp. tomorrow. See yah!

"What the fuck!" I immediately dialed Chi-chi's number. After two rings, she answered.

"Hello, Tights. What's up?"

"I have a problem."

"Oh. How can I help?"

"Is Piccolo there?"

"Um, no. Why? What happened?"

"I need to talk to him, Chai will visit tomorrow with Hiroshi, he wanted to meet my boyfriend. Fuck."

"Hahahaha, that's okay. He's at Krillin's, you can go there and ask him. Call me after, okay?"

"I don't know Chi-chi, he might kill me!"

"Don't worry, he will try, but he will not do it. Hahaha"

"Thanks, Chi. Bye, I'll go now."

I ended the call and get the keys for my car. I need to talk to him and convince him to act as my boyfriend. I just hope he will accept, if not, I will still do my best to make him say yes. No one says no to the Briefs sisters.

"Where are you going sis?" Bulma asked, they are watching television with her husband and son.

"I need to talk to Piccolo. Bye, Sis."

I started the engine and drive to Krillin's house. I'm actually nervous but there's no turning back now. I don't want to look like a loser in front of Chai, especially in front of Hiroshi! No, never! It was a 20 minutes ride, thank god! I click on the doorbell and Krillin opened the door.

"Hey, good evening Tights. Are you looking for 18?"

"Nope. Chi-chi told me Piccolo is here, can I talk to him? Urgent. Thanks!"

"Ah, sure. He is tutoring Marron in her mathematics subject, I'll call him. Come inside."

"Yes, thank you."

I sat on the sofa and after five minutes, the green man arrived. He didnt say anything, he is just looking at me. I smiled, he didnt smiled back.

"Hey, Piccolo. Remember me? Tights, Bulma's sister." He nodded. "I need to talk to you, however I want to talk in private, can we...talk inside my car?" I can see the curiosity on his eyes and the hesitation as well but thankfully, he nodded. I said my goodbyes to Krillin who is confused on what is happening, his wife on the other hand is smirking, obviously because she knows everything. When we are inside the car, I sighed. What do I say now?

"What is it Miss Briefs?"

"Tights, my name is Tights."

"Ah, okay. What is it then, Tights?"

I opened my mouth but there's no words coming out. I tried to say something but I closed it again and sighed.

"You're making me nervous. What is it?"

"Piccolo, promise me you will not laugh at me or hate me, okay?"

"Why?"

Minutes passed before I decided to talk again. I gripped the steering wheel, staring at my knuckles.

"Please pretend to be my lover." I said quickly. There, I said it. Yay! Good job, Tights! "Be my boyfriend..even if its just pretend. I just really need it."

Silence dominated the entire car, it is actually deafening. I am expecting a no, of course he will say no.

"Come again?" There, a clear rejection.

"Be my lover." I repeated. "You know, like Bulma and Vegeta, Chi-chi and Goku, Krillin and 18, Gohan and Videl. Like them. I want us to be like them, but not real, just pretend. Please?"

"Why me? Why not...Yamcha?"

I smiled at his answer. I looked at him and touched his hands. I can see the blushed on his face even if its just a little.

"Why not? And I don't like Yamcha." I told him about what happened earlier, he is not answering nor interrupting me. He is just listening. I also told him about Chai's plan of visiting tomorrow and my plans on how we will act in front of them.

"So, you want me to be with you...tomorrow?"

"Yes! If..you will say yes to me. I understand if you will say no, but I'm really hoping you'll say yes."

"Ah..you know Tights..I don't really know how to..be..a lover. I never had one."

I was about to lose hope but those statements saved me. Finally, even if he didn't say yes, at least he did'nt say no. I have a chance!

"Don't worry. I'll teach you."

I am wearing a yellow sundress, while Piccolo is wearing a white plain shirt and black shorts. He does'nt have his turban, he is wearing a lakers cap instead. We are now inside the Capsule corp garden, waiting for Chai and Hiroshi. Bulma is looking at me with malice, and I rolled my eyes at her. She asked me on how did I convinced Piccolo to pretend to be my lover, I told her I just have a very convincing power. Because I really have one!

"What do a..boyfriend do, Tights?"

"Ah, well, usually they hold hands. Come on, hold my hands." I saw him hesitate for a while but he did it anyway, I clutched my hands on his. I'm surprised that his hand is soft. I smiled.

"Okay, hold hands. Anything else?"

"Well, they hug. I'm sure you know how to hug. Come on, hug me. I don't bite, unless you want me to." he blushed again, I think it's cute so I giggled and he frowned at me.

"Sorry, I'm kidding." He then hug me and released me as soon as I hug him back.

"Alright, hug and hold hands."

"There's still one thing to remember, Piccolo."

"What is it?" I don't know what came over me but I kissed him on the lips, it's just a quick kiss and as expected, his face turns red.

"Kiss."

Before he can answer. Chai and Hiroshi arrived. Hiroshi have a flower on his hands. He gave it to me and shake Piccolo's hand.

"Long time no see, Tights. This is your boyfriend?"

"Yes, I am." Piccolo answered with confidence. I was actually surprised.

"Wow, that's cool."

We sat at the garden and started to eat. We shared stories to each other, and I can feel that Piccolo is somehow feeling out of place so I hold his hand and he held it back.

"Tights told me you guys are settling down soon. When? I don't see a ring?" Chai asked. She's really annoying.

"What?" Piccolo asked. Oh no, I forgot to tell him!

"Oh, so its just you Tights?! Come on, Piccolo. Your girlfriend here told us yesterday that you are planning to settle down soon. Looks like she is just dreaming to be your wife." She said, I can hear the teasing on her voice.

He looked at me but I looked away.

"Well, maybe I should ask her now. Do you want to be my wife, love?" He said, smirking. Thank Kami that Piccolo knows how to go with the flow. I can see the annoyance on Chai's face, haha!

"Um, why not? Yes, of course."

"But still, you don't have a ring." Chai said, she's really getting into my nerves, if only Hiroshi is not here.

"Ah yes, but I can still sealed it with this, right?" Piccolo then touched my face and kissed me infront of Chai and Hiroshi. This time, its my turn to blush. The kiss is quick like my kiss earlier, but I can feel my whole body tingles.

"Congrats man! Tights is a good woman, you are lucky to have her. We expect the two of your in our wedding, okay?" Hiroshi said, he looks very happy.

"Sure." we both answered. After Hiroshi and his annoying fiance said their goodbyes, Piccolo was called by Vegeta to train with him and the kids, I was left in the Garden with Bulma.

"I saw it."

"You saw what?" I asked, pretending to be innocent.

"He kissed you. What did you feel?"

"Nothing" I lied. "Should I feel something?"

"I don't know, but I did saw you blushed. Piccolo is a good man you know, Papa likes him so much."

I just shrugged and pretend not to care. It's just a kiss, a peck actually, nothing special although I know that the kiss makes me feel something. Something that I thought I will never feel again. Damn you, Piccolo.


	3. Chapter 3

Basically, yours.

"You should not always wear your cape, Piccolo. Earth clothes suits you." I told him. We are inside the mall, we are shopping for his clothes because I found out that he is just borrowing Goku's clothes.

"Why? You think I'm handsome wearing earth clothing."

It's not a question, it's more of him saying that I found him handsome, wow, very confident. I rolled my eyes and throw to him the clothes that I think will suit him. It's a total of 10 shirts, 10 polo, 5 long sleeve, with 10 shorts and 8 pants.

"This is too much." he said.

"Nope. If you can only see my wardrobe, you will say "that is too much" but these? No."

"I don't think I have enough money to pay for this, Tights."

"Piccolo, just think of it as a thank you gift for saving me yesterday. I got your back."

After paying for the clothes, we head to the shoe section, we bought 2 pairs of suede shoes, and 2 pairs of rubber shoes and some sandals.

"Since we're done with you. Let's go to the womans section. I saw a dress there earlier, I want buy it."

After buying some clothes for me and for him, we headed to the seafood restaurant to eat. Oh kami, I'm hungry. We ordered a lot of food, well, not him, me. I ordered a lot of food, I'm super hungry. While we're eating, someone approached us, its Yesha.

"Hi, Tights!" Yesha greeted, eve though I didn't ask her to sit, she sat down, next to Piccolo. So she's really interested to the green man.

"Hi, Yesha. What are you doing here?"

"I'm just ordering dimsum. Hi, I'm Yesha" she said, introducing herself to my boyfriend, I mean, my pretend boyfriend.

"I'm Piccolo." he answered plainly and continued eating. Haha, Good job, Piccolo!

"Do you remember me? The girl you helped on the market? I'm her. I'm happy to finally get to know you." Piccolo looked at her and just nod.

"Sure." Great, Piccolo! You deserve a reward later.

"So you and Tights?"

"Excuse me?" Piccolo asked.

"I mean, she's your girlfriend?"

Yesha is like Chai, she is annoying. Who on earth will flirt with someones boyfriend in front of his girlfriend? What a bitch.

"So, are you questioning our relationship?" I said, I'm starting to get mad, I'm just trying to stay calm.

"She's my girlfriend. Why?"

"Nothing, just asking. Bye handsome boy, and bye Tights." I smiled at her sheepishly.

"So handsome boy, eh? Are you done? I lost my appetite."

He grinned at me and I asked him why.

"Are you jealous? I don't like the woman. I already have a girlfriend, right Tights?" he said, obviously teasing me.

"I'm almost done and we'll go home sweets." he added. I never thought that Piccolo is a man full of confidence. It turns me on, actually. Scratch that, it shouldn't turn me on, erase it on your mind Tights. After lunch, we went home. I let him drive my car as we listen to radio, it's almost february so the songs are full of love and cheesy lyrics. A favorite song of mine played. I put the volume on max.

"Your body is a wonderland, I'll use my hands. Your body is wonderland." I sing along, not caring if Piccolo wants to hear my voice or not, this is my car. When the song's finished, I put the volume down again, smiling at Piccolo and he smiled back.

"You know, that song is the song a man should sing if he wanted to fuck." I almost piss on my pants on what Piccolo said. So he understand the lyrics?

"What?"

"It is, if you will decipher the meaning of the song, the symbolism, it's about a man asking his woman to screw him."

I was dumdfounded for about a minute and I nodded.

"But please, don't say fuck, please use the word making love. Fuck is for someone you don't love, making love is another."

"It's the same, Tights."

"It is not. Maybe you just haven't experienced it yet. Fuck is different from making love. Making love is romance." He didn't answer, he just shrugged.

"Someday, if you will fall in love, you will know the difference." I added. "And it will be a wonderful experience."

"Sure, if that day will come, I'll tell you."

When we arrived at the Goku's residence, I helped him with the shopping bags. Chi-chi was surprised to see the amount of clothes that I bought for Piccolo.

"What? He needs clothes, especially when we go on a date. I don't want him to wear his signature overall and cape. It'll be awkward." I told her.

She looked at me suspicioulsy like I'm hiding something from her.

"What, chi?"

"So you really are planning to date him. Do you?"

I am asking myself the same question actually. Do I really want to date him? I looked at Piccolo who is now carrying Pan. He is nice man, but I don't think he is interested in romance, our conversation earlier proves it.

"No, I'm just preparing just in case, Chai and her friends invite us for lunch or dinner. At least we're ready."

"Alright if you say so."

I said my goodbyes to Goku's family and went home. While driving, I remember what Chi-chi has told me. She told me that it is not possible for Piccolo to fall for me, and me to fall for him, I just need to get myself ready when that time comes. It can be a mutual understanding, or an unrequited love. I just don't want it to be the latter.

It was already 3:00 PM when I got home. Bulma is busy with her works at the lab, Vegeta and his son is busy inside the training room. As usual, I will go to my room and spend the whole day surfing the net. Many times, I tried to start writing but many times I failed. The heart break that causes me to stop writing still haunts me. He still haunts me, the memories of him. It is not Hiroshi, he's just a childhood crush, it is John, my almost boyfriend in New york. He is my editor and we get along so well, until he breaks my heart by marrying the CEO of our small publishing company. I quit my job and just live my life alone in New york, until I decided to go back here, where I am, still, utterly..alone.

I was about to fall asleep when my phone rings. I'm expecting it to be Chai or Yesha to annoy me but I'm happy to see that it is Piccolo. So he is using the phone that I gave to him, good to know.

"Hello? Is this you, Piccolo?"

No answer.

"Hey, are you still there?"

"Yeah, yeah it's me. I'm just trying the phone you gave to me. Thank you."

"You're welcome big man."

"Can I come over?" oh, I never expected that.

"Of course, sure. I'll see you."

"Okay, bye."

I can hear the smile on his voice when I said he can come over. Well, it's not like I'm so busy, and he is my "boyfriend" for now and we're going to attend a wedding soon, I need to get to know him more. I put on some blush and lip balm and change my dress into a simple white shirt and black shorts then head down to the garden where he will meet me. Fuck, why am I so excited to see him? We're just together this morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Basically, yours.

Its been two weeks ever since our faked relationship started, and we are getting closer than ever. Piccolo is my constant companion now, from morning till late night. It's 7 days before the wedding, so we are now shopping for my dress and his tuxedo to wear on the wedding day.

I am fitting an old rose colored ankle lenght dress that hugs my curves. The gown have swarovski embezzled at its see through sleeves, forming a rose like pattern. I stared at myself in front of the mirror and smiled. I wish next time, I will fit my own wedding dress, but I know it will still be a long journey. I opened the door of the fitting room to ask Piccolo if the dress fits me

"Hey, do you think this dress suits me?"

Piccolo stared at me for a minute, his lips forming a thin line, there is something on his eyes that made me blush a little. Why is he looking at me like that? I was about to go back to the fitting room to try the other gowns but he said something that made me stop.

"You're beautiful, Tights."

It has been years since someone told me I'm beautiful. I know I am, but it feels different when someone is telling you that you are. And it feels different when that someome is staring at you like you are Monalisa. The last time someone said I'm beautiful, he is just trying to get me on his bed which he was successful, but with the way Piccolo said it, it makes me feel like I am indeed beautiful.

"Oh...um..thank you. I'll buy this. How about you? Found a color you like?"

"Yeah, I did."

"That's um, cool."

When we are driving back home, It felt really awkward, I'm still replaying the events earlier. It's just a simple statement, why does it affects me so much? He suddenly stop driving. Why?

"Why are you so silent? Did I do something you don't like, Tights?"

So he noticed. What do I say? That I am somehow confused on what I should feel towards him especially when he just told me I'm beautiful wearing a simple gown without makeup and my hair in a messy bun. I just feel really special with those words.

"Nothing, I'm just tired."

"And its still 11 in the morning. Tell me, what's wrong?"

"Piccolo please drive, a police might see us, we are ilegally parking."

He started the engine and put the radio on. When we arrived at the gate of Goku's house. He removed his seatbelt but he is still holding the steering wheel.

"Is this because I told you that you're beautiful?"

Why does Piccolo have to be so smart?

"You don't believe me when I told you that you're beautiful? Is that it, Tights?"

I bite my lips and shook my head.

"Then what is it? Because I mean it. I mean it when I say you are beautiful, because for me, you really are. For kami's sake, someone can shoot me right now if I'm lying. I never saw someone so beautiful -" I stop him from talking by grabbing his face and kissing his lips. At first he was surprised, but eventually he kisses me back. God, when he kisses me back, it feels heavenly. I opened my mouth a little and he dominates it. I felt his hands touching my waist, pulling me closer to his body, I then wrapped my arms around his neck. We are losing ourselves inside the car when someone knocked on the window. He groaned when I pulled apart, I turned around to see Gohan, grinning outside the car. I smiled at Gohan, trying to hide my embarrasment. I mentally thanked Gohan because if he didn't interrupt our make out session, we might have sex inside my car at 11 in the morning. Phew.

"Okay, Big man. Um, I'm not mad. I'm just really tired. I'll call you when I'm home."

"Okay."

"Bye?"

"See you later." He kisses my forehead, and opened the door, leaving me inside the car thinking, what the hell did just happened?

I started the engine and drive away. I need time to think, Fuck, I can still feel his lips on mine and much as I wanted to deny it, I needed more. When I got home, not the capsule corp, but our villa near the beach, I went to bed and forces my self to sleep but I can't, my stubborn mind is still replaying the passionate kisses that I shared with my "fake" boyfriend.

"Stop it Tights, go to sleep. Go to sleep." I emptied my mind and then thankfully, I fell asleep.

Two green arms snaked around my waist, I turned around to see none other than Piccolo. Before I can open my eyes to say something, he claimed it. I tried to pull back but his kisses traps me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and opened my legs wider so he can be on top of me. Fuck, I needed this so much. His hands is now travelling inside my shirt, almost there on where I want it to be.

"Mmm, Piccolo." I moaned.

My phone rang and it woke me up from my dream, my wet dream. Fuck, that was hot. I thought it is just 2 PM, but its almost dinner time. Fuck! And no one knows where I am right now. I check on my phone and Bulma is calling.

"Sis! Where are you? We're all looking for you! Are you kidnapped? What?" God, I'm so sorry.

"I'm sorry, I overslept. I'm at the Villa. I'll go home now, don't worry about me."

"Well, thank Kami you're fine. Piccolo is worried sick, he said you promised to call him when you got home, call him, he is still looking for you."

I feel butterflies on my stomach knowing that Piccolo is worried about me. I should say sorry. When I ended the call, I saw 30 missed calls from Piccolo, and 20 messages. Bulma is not lying, he is indeed worried. I dialed his number and in just one ring, he answered the call.

"Tights, where are you? Are you hurt?" I can hear the excitement on his voice, at the same time, on how worried he is for me.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry. I overslept. I'm at the villa near the beach, I'm sorry Piccolo."

I heard him sigh before answering.

"Wait for me, I'll be there in 10 minutes."

Just as promised, he arrived in just 10 minutes. I opened the door and we sat at the sofa.

"I'm sorry, Bulma told me that you're so worried. I will not do it again, I promised."

"That's fine, as long as you're not hurt. I will never forgive myself if you're hurt and I didn't get the chance to protect you."

Minutes of silence passed until I decided to tell him what I really feel.

"I need you now. Piccolo" I whispered, but enough for him to hear it. He looked at me, again with those piercing eyes that is making me weak.

"Just tell me you won't regret it."

"I wont." and that is all the permission he needed before carrying me back to the bedroom, and making me his woman. His only woman.


	5. Chapter 5

Basically, yours.

I know this is not a dream because I can really feel my skin is on fire on his sweet and gentle touches. He slowly removed my dress, showing him more skin, more of me. I saw him biting his lips, trying to control the grin that is forming on his lips. I rolled my eyes and giggled.

"Like what you're seeing, green man?"

"Like is an understatement, love."

He kissed me again and this time from lips down to my neck, nipping and biting it that causes me to moan wantonly. Fuck, I know there's gonna be hickies there later but I don't care, he can bite me anywhere. His lips then went down further, from my neck to my shoulder, removing my bra by tearing it apart!

"Piccolo!"

"Sorry, I don't know how to remove that thing." he said, grinning widely. I was about to answer when his lips claimed one of my nipple. Fuck, that's hot!

"Yes, yes please. Piccolo please." Now, I'm lost, all I want is him, all of him.

"Please what?" why does he have to be a tease?

"I want you, please fuck me."

He slowly removed my panty that is dripping wet. He touched my core inserting one finger that causes my body to arch.

"Two, put two fingers."

He obliged and started to fuck me with his fingers. I am so close. I think he can feel it because he is thrusting his fingers faster this time, I am moaning so loud, thank Kami we are in the villa, no one will hear me moaning wantonly because of what this Green man is doing with his magnificent fingers.

"Yes! Yes! Don't stop Piccolo! Don't stop!"

He didn't stop, he is just looking at me writhing in the bed, calling for his name. He is so proud, I can feel it. After two more thrust, I came. Wow, I never thought that I badly need that until now.

"Ohhh yes."

I saw him lick his wet fingers, tasting me. Kami, Piccolo is so sexy! I think I'm ready for round two. I pushed him back, so I can sit on top of him.

"Eager for another round?" he asked.

"You know I am, love."

I removed his shirt and his shorts, leaving him with his boxer. This time, it's my turn to tease. I kissed him on the lips, to his neck, to his chest, travelling south to a very large member that is hiding under his boxer. I can hear him moan with my kisses and I'm proud that a simple girl like me can make a warrior like him melt on my kisses. I slowly removed his boxers and a proud member welcomed me. I licked my lips and hold it with both of my hands, caressing it up and down until he is writhing and calling out my name.

"Tights, Fuck." it's the first time that I heard him curse and I swear, he sounds so sexy.

"Can I taste you?" before he can aswer I put him on my mouth, all of him. I'm going to give him a mind blowing orgasm like what he gave to me earlier. His grunts and moans is so sexy. I just love the way my name is coming out of his sexy mouth while he is shouting with pleasure.

"Come for me, love. Come for me, Piccolo." and that's it, he came inside my sexy sinful mouth. I swallowed it whole, tasting my Piccolo. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I then lay on top of him, he immediately wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"So, what do you think?"

"I think, you're not just beautiful, you're sexy too."

I punched him playfully on the chest, then he tickled me and we laughed at each other. This is new, before, eveytime I am having sex with someone, they always left me for work, or they will always found an excuse to not talk to me and sleep. With Piccolo, it just feels..really good and really happy. My stomach is hurting because of too much laughing but I don't really care. I didn't noticed that Piccolo is now hovering me, looking at me with a serious face and small smile on his lips.

"Hey."

"Tights."

"Yes?" I can feel that my body is ready for another round.

"I want to..."

"Fuck me?" I said softly. I traced my finger from his lips to his chest.

"No." Oh, I never expected that.

"I want to make love to you."

I was surprised, I don't know how to answer that. I felt my whole body tingles not with lust, but with admiration on this particular green man.

"Yes, Piccolo. Yes."

He kissed me passionately, pouring his feelings towards me. What do we do now after this? Are we more than friends now? Is the fake relationship we have now is real? There are so many questions running on my mind but I set it aside and kissed him back. We lost ourselves in each others kisses and gentle touches. We are as one now. He is mine and I am his. I just hope that, this time..he's mine for a lifetime.

I woke up with someone kissing my shoulder. I turned around to see my Piccolo.

"Hey, Bulma called and I told her we are going home once your awake. Are you hungry, because I am." he chuckled. I smiled at him and nodded.

"I want to eat sushi. There is a small restaurant down at the beach and they are serving the best sushi in town. Want to try it, Piccolo?"

"Of course."

I stretched my body and can feel soreness in some parts of my body. It's a good soreness though.

"I don't think I can walk straightly." I joked.

"Then, I should carry you home."

We ate first before we drove back home. His other hand is holding mine while the other one is holding the steering wheel. We are like two lovesick teenager that cannot help but be with each other all the time. We are like each others first love. Well, that's actually true, he is indeed my first love.

"I don't want to go home. Can I stay with you?"

"Yes, I don't think my family would mind. You can stay in my room, love. Actually, you can always sleep and stay with me from now on. The mansion is so big, we need another company."

"I think I like that. I'll tell Gohan about this, Tights."

"Sure. I love you, sweetie" whenever I tell him that, his face always lit up. I find it really cute.

"I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

Basically, yours.

Finally, it is Chai and Hiroshi's wedding day. They are having a garden wedding. Almost every one in our class before is present with their own family and children, it looks like it is only me, and Yesha that has not yet settled down. Piccolo is so handsome wearing his tuxedo and slacks, since he is a tall man, it suits him very well. When Chai walked down the aisle, she looks so beautiful. I hate her, yes, but today is her day, I think a little compliment will not hurt.

The wedding started and the couple exchanged their vows and rings. I can feel Piccolo's eyes on me since I am tearing up with their heartfelt vows to each other. I can feel their love and care and I am happy for Chai that she finally got the man she's been dreaming off. After the wedding and reception, we finally drove back to our home. Piccolo is unusually quiet while driving so I asked him what's wrong. He then stop the car and looked at me.

"Tights...I know it's too soon, I mean we're just together for three weeks but do you think..after a month or a year..will you..will you marry me?"

I didn't noticed the tears that is now freely flowing in my eyes. This wonderful man, my Piccolo is asking if someday I will marry him. Of course, I will! And I don't really care if we are just together for 3 weeks, I've never felt so free and so happy until he came into my life.

"Why are you crying? Stop it."

I smiled at him and kissed him on the lips.

"Idiot, of course I will! And I am willing to marry you tomorrow, or the next day. Just ask me."

"Can I marry you later when we got home?" He joked and started the engine.

"Yes, I will Piccolo."

"That's good to know because I don't really want to let you go. You're stuck with me. Tights."

"That's fine love, because basically, I'm yours."

6 months later...

"Tights, you look so beautiful. I am so happy you're finally getting married! I swear Piccolo is the luckiest man alive for having you as his wife."

"Thank you Bulma. I can't believe it actually, I thought that our faked relationship will never be this real. Thanks to Chai and her friends, this will never happen if they didn't annoy me that day."

"Yeah, you really should thank that frenemy of yours."

Chi-chi fixed my hair and put the flower crown on top. Android 18 then knocked on the door, signaling us that my groom is now at the altar, waiting for me. Geez, I'm nervous and excited at the same time.

"Wow, I really have beautiful daughters." Papa hold my hand as we walk outside the villa. Bulma and Mama is behind us, both are teary eyed.

The piano started, it's my signal to walk down the aisle with Papa. My eyes is focused on my beautiful groom, and I know his eyes are with mine too. He is not crying, he's not really fond of tears, however he is smiling at me, the kind of smile that makes my heart weak. Every step that I'm taking makes my heart thump with joy, after this day, he'll be mine and I'll be his. I thought this day will never come, I thought I will never be happy, I thought love is impossible for me, but here I am, two steps away from the love of my life, from my Piccolo. Yes, we are so different from each other but our differences makes us whole. Makes us one.

Papa then give my hands to Piccolo.

"Here's my daughter son. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Mr Briefs."

We hold hands infront of the altar and the exchange of vows started. We exchanged short hearfelt message to each other, telling each other how our love makes us better each day. I am happy that we are each others first love. After the vow is the ring, and finally, we are man and wife.

We spent our honeymoon in France and tour around Europe. Piccolo is so happy to explore the other side of the world, and I am so happy to explore it with him. After our honeymoon, we went back home. We decided that it's best to stay in the Villa so that we will have our own privacy and we love the beach so much, this is where we first consumate our love for each other.

While Piccolo is training the kids near the beach. Me and the girls are drinking tea.

"So what does it feel like? To be the wife of Piccolo." Bulma asked.

"It's great Bulma. We love each other so much."

"That's good to know then. So, are we expecting little Tights or Piccolo running around?" Chi-chi then said.

"I am hoping too actually, I hope soon. If Piccolo is a good husband to me, I know how he can be the best father to our children. We are excited."

"Yes, he definitely will."

After three months of trying, finally, I'm with a child. Piccolo is so happy, we never expected this blessing because of our differences, but miracles do happen and we witness it in our very eyes. Fast forward, we got a healthy baby boy, who definitely looks like his father and we named him Piccolo Jr. While they are sleeping, I decided to write. I think I have the reasons to write again. Piccolo gave me hope and love, and I wouldn't have it any other way. While I'm busy writing love poems for my Husband and Son, I didn't noticed that Piccolo is now awake and is hugging me from behind.

"Hey, you're writing again love."

"Yes, I am. I found the reason to write again"

"Is it me and our baby?" he asked sweetly, kissing my cheeks.

"Yeah, the two of you are enough reason for me to start writing again. Thank you so much, Piccolo for loving me and for being the best dad to our son."

"And thank you too, for being the best wife and mother. Do you want to drink tea? I'll make one for you."

"You really know me, do you?"

"You know I do."

-End-


End file.
